<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Unity by LABB, WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241210">[Art] Unity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB'>LABB</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021'>WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Graphic, Markers, Romance, Single work, Traditional Media, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Benjamin &amp; David Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Unity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="http://imgbox.com/XImWiP9r">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>